Droloxifene is a known compound disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,431 in which it is disclosed as an anti-tumor agent, particularly for treatment and prevention of cancer of the breast. Droloxifene is also useful for the relief of bone diseases caused by the deficiency of estrogen or the like, which are often observed in women after menopause or those with the ovaries removed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,594.
Gill-Sharma, et al., J. Reproduction and Fertility (1993) 99, 395, disclose that tamoxifen at 200 and 400 mg/kg/day reduces the weights of the testes and secondary sex organs in male rats.
Neubauer, et al., The Prostate 23:245 (1993) teach that raloxifene treatment of male rats produced regression of the ventral prostate.